total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
List of running gags
The following is a list of running gags in our fanfic seasons. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Recurring *Sky using spells on the cast. *Dave turning into Danielle. *Cody turning into Gwen. *Noah commenting his opinion of Chris' challenges. *Paintbrush getting frustrated by his/her fellow castmates. *Dave using wishes in the challenges. *Max failing while trying to act evily. *Dawn reading people's auras and freaking them out. *Bridgette's unsuccessful attempts to woo Noah. *Jo giving nicknames to the others. *Jo and Jasmine arguing for their team's leadership. *Chris getting Karma. *Tyler and Brick getting hurt. *Commando Zoey being extremely tough. *Lindsay forgetting the other contestants' names. *Amy forcing Samey to do stuff for her and Samey taking revenges on her. *Cody flirting on females. *Cody being called floater many times. *Dawn trying to make Noah enjoy the life, the nature and the animals. *A contestant wakes up and falls down the treehouse. *Sky being hated by everyone but not being voted off. *Shawn being scared of zombies. *Scarlett being mentioned. *Paintbrush argues with Cody. *Jo leaves a contestant behind. *Brick's alarm clock wakes up everybody with its loud trumpet. *Paintbrush does a punny expression. *The contestants being cut by the Kick of Shame before they can finish their speech. *Chris showing off a cheesy humor. *Paintbrush compare a contestant to an Inanimate Insanity character. *Dave makes a stupid wish to Chris Mc Genie. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! *'Lindsay's running gag': Lindsay reffers to Cameron as Cabbage. *'Jo and Jasmine's running gag': The two girls fighting for the team's leadership. *'Shawn's running gag': Shawn arrives and gets scared about the zombies. *'Jo's running gag': Jo gives nicknames to Jasmine. *'Kick of Shame's running gag': Cameron gets cut after finishing his goodbye speech. *Zoey trying to decide if she needs to break up with Mike. *Cameron getting easily annoyed. Swampin' Up *'Lindsay's running gag': Lindsay reffers to Chris as Chad. *'Tyler's running gag': Tyler gets injured in the episode. *'Shawn's running gag': Shawn spends most of the time afraid of the zombies. *'Samey's running gag': Samey takes revenge on Amy by fighting with her. *'Chris' running gag': Chris shows cheesy humour for the challenge. *'Dawn's running gag': Dawn freaks Jasmine out predicting the future. *'Jo's running gag': Jo gives nicknames to reffer to the others. *'Max's running gag': Max fails with his evil invention. *Jo trying to get in between Dawn and Bridgette's alliance. *The contestants being webed in Max's traps. *Mike's old personalities apearing again. Mr. Bones and Me The Lord Of The Stings Dawn of Noah's Ark Revenge of the Balloons Eye of the Fighter Derriere Le Rideau The Egg-Mazing Race Dragon Bold Catch a Cryptid Black Window Merry Chrismas! Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Lost in the Woods Halycon Warfare Days Dreamscape Total Insanity - Issue 1 Keys of Kindness and Keenness Total Drama Sky Adventures Recurring *Chris showing sadistic humour or lame jokes. *Brick getting souvenirs from every country they visit. *Jo giving nicknames. *Jo trying to train her teammates. *Noah having misfortune after falling out of the plane. *Izzy hurting Noah. *Trent and Bridgette's failed attempts to get close. *Bridgette's clumsiness. *Dakota turning into her mutated form like Hulk. *Soap getting over reactions to unclean things. *Lightbulb telling random quotes. *Lightbulb stalking Paintbrush in the Barf Bag Ceremony. *Cody being smug. *Sierra squeezing Cody. *Fan telling facts about the contestants' past. *Topher chatting with Fan about ships. *The Dark Magic Book being referenced. *Ella singing. *Paintbrush being the only one working for his/her team. *Jasmine getting into fights with Jo. *Mike changing into his personalities. *Mal messing around. *Fan picking photos of the contestants or the places. *Fan updating the online blogs. *Jo trying to be more feminine (usually failing). *Mike sleep-fighting. *Noah/Trent suffering of injures involving the pelvic zone. *Chris mistreating Billy the intern. *Izzy attacking Billy. *John and Trent being mistaken. *Billy, John, Maria and other of Chris' interns doing all the hard work while he relaxes. *John talking about his dear Lego Park. Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Recurring *Alejandro talking in Spanish. *Shawn's zombie paranoia. *Sky being left aside, o being told about being a monster due to her time on TDEF. *Cody flirting with Gwen. *DJ mentioning his momma. *Jacques talking in French. *Lindsay's stupidy. *Brody trying to break up Trentgette. *Brody mentioning the bro code. *Kelly telling that she's a cool mum. *Crimson creepily staring at everyone and saying no word, and being pleased when someone gets hurt. *Everyone telling Gwen that Topher was her boyfriend. *Jake and Arianna's attempts of hanging out being ruined by someone. *Jack annoying Jake, or mentioning lame facts about him. *Jacques posing and waving to the audience. *Don being bossed around by Chris. *Max telling everyone he's evil. *Trent getting annoyed by Brody. *Chris' sadysm. *Chris' lame jokes. *Rock playing an invisible guitar. *Esperanza building random stuff out of pieces. *Will telling stuff from the Bible or trying to help Mother Earth. *Karli being a bit of a psycho. *Jack flirting with everyone. *Courtney bossing Cody around. *Jen being disgusted at people's clothes. *Gwen getting frustrated. Category:Lists